yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 145
Faster than Light!! is the one-hundred and forty fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Antinomy inside the Ark Cradle continues. Against Yusei, who suddenly feels the difference in power with his opponent, Antinomy begins an even greater assault by using the ultimate stance to exceed the limits, Top Clear Mind to perform a Delta Accel Synchro. Through it Antinomy summons "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon". Yusei is at his wit's end with his Life Points getting depleted. Furthermore, behind both of them, a Black Hole begins to approach, which will swallow the loser. What can Yusei do in this predicament where he cannot possibly afford defeat?]] Featured Duel: Yusei vs Antinomy Antinomy's Turn Antinomy uses "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon" to attack "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei attempts to use Shooting Star Dragon's effect to remove it from play, but Antinomy activates the effect of Halberd Cannon to Negate its effect and lower its ATK by 800 (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 2500). Yusei activates his Set card "Enduro Soul" equipping it to Shooting Star Dragon to prevent it from being destroyed by lowering its ATK by 800 more after damage calculation (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 1700) (Yusei's LP: 100). Antinomy ends his turn. Yusei's Turn (Yusei's SPC: 5) (Antinomy's SPC: 5) Yusei Normal Summon's "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position (DEF: 300). Antinomy activates the effect of "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon" to negate the summon and destroy Sonic Chick. Yusei Sets a card and ends his turn. Antinomy's Turn (Yusei's SPC: 6) (Antinomy's SPC: 6) Antinomy activates his Set card "Magnetic Storm" to Destroy Yusei's Set card "Revenge Return". Antinomy attacks "Shooting Star Dragon" with Halberd Cannon. Yusei attempts to use Shooting Star Dragon's effect again, but Halberd Cannon negates it again (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 900). Yusei Discards "Devotion Gardna" from his hand to reduce Battle Damage to 0. He also activates the effect of "Enduro Soul" (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 100). Antinomy ends his turn. Yusei's Turn (Yusei's SPC: 7) (Antinomy's SPC: 7) Yusei activates a second "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", Drawing 2 cards and Discarding "Necro Defender". He then Special Summons "Wild Heart" (ATK: 1000). Antinomy activates the effect of "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon" to Negate Wild Heart's Summon and destroy it. Yusei Activates the effect of the "Revenge Return" in his Graveyard to Special Summon "Wild Heart". Antinomy negates the Summon and destroys "Wild Heart" again. Yusei Activates the Effect of "Speed World 2", removing 7 Speed Counters to Draw 1 card (Yusei's SPC: 0). Yusei Normal Summons "Balance Shooter" in Attack Position (ATK: 0). Yusei then removes "Necro Defender" from play in his Graveyard to activate its effect, allowing Yusei to reduce damage he takes to 0 for his turn. Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to check the top 5 cards of his Deck. They are "Turbo Synchron", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Nitro Synchron", "Shield Wing", and "Hyper Synchron", therefore Shooting Star Dragon can attack three times. Yusei attacks "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon" and activates the effect of "Balance Shooter", preventing Shooting Star Dragon's ATK from changing by Enduro Soul and inflicting damage equal to the amount that would change (Antinomy's LP: 0). Yusei wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References